Tomorrow, And Tomorrow, And Tomorrow
by Zarah the Brit Geek
Summary: POV - While translating the tablet from Argos, Daniel realises that his concentration is elsewhere, and why.


**Title:** Tomorrow, And Tomorrow, And Tomorrow

**Author:** Zarah the Brit Geek

**Feedback:** BritGeekZarah77@dangerous-minds.com

**Beta:** Anne Olsen

**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1

**Genre:** Angst

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Daniel/Jack, pre-slash

**Summary:** POV - While translating the tablet from Argos, Daniel realises that his concentration is elsewhere, and why.  
**Warnings:** Moody!Daniel; spoilers for "Brief Candle" and "Children of the Gods"

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply.  This is non-profit work of fiction.  I'm only a poor student.

**Notes:** This is the first I've been able to write since this Quarter started.  After stressing about it – and other things – for an hour, I finally sat down and churned out 725 words of Daniel POV.  ...I actually do feel better.

**Archive:** Ask me first, please.

* * *

          It's 7.53.  Almost an hour and a half past time I should have clocked out and gone home.  Teal'c *has* left, though I think he had another reason to make himself scarce since he's not supposed to leave the SGC.  I've been staring at this translation for the past four and a half hours, ever since we were released from the debriefing and I could escape to my office.  After four hours of sitting here, I still don't have a clue what it says.

          It's not that complicated, really.  Fairly straightforward Ancient Greek, even though the actual words are in Goa'uld.  Thanks to Teal'c giving me a crash course in the dialect, I've got the basics, so if I concentrated, I could finish the translation in about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes.

          The key word there is 'if'.

          My concentration is nil, and has been since we left Argos.  And if I were being honest with myself, I'd know why.  We left Jack on Argos.  And that bothers me.  A lot.  Except I'm only half sure *why* it bothers me.  Part of it stems from something Jack said once.  'Never leave a team mate behind.'  That's what leaving him on Argos felt like, even though Jack was the one who told us to leave him there and return to the SGC.

          The other part of it is... harder to pin down.  Jack and I... well.  We aren't exactly close.  I know it seems like we are to others, but there's still so much else...  He's too much the hardened soldier and I'm too much the civilian scientist, I guess.  Jack's not exactly a fan of scientists.  I've known that since the first Abydos trip.  He considers me to be a geek and treats me like I'm some sort of tagalong most of the time, and I consider him to be a pain in the arse.

          And yet at the same time, something clicks with us.  No matter how much we get on each other's cases, I'd lay down my life for him-- have, in fact, and boy, that's not an experience I want to go through again.  Occasionally I get the funny feeling he'd do the same for me, which is just weird.

          Much as I don't think either of us wants to admit it, we're... well, friends after a fashion, though we don't really know each other.  Not yet, any way.  But we aren't just team mates anymore, despite the fact that we've only been team mates a short time.  Sometimes it seems like a lifetime.  Perhaps it was; that first trip through the Stargate to Abydos a year ago is almost like a distant memory.  I remember sending Jack and the rest of his team back through the Gate after telling them that I meant to stay there, with Sha're, not thinking then that I'd ever see any of them again.  I later found out that Jack thought the same thing.

          I'm glad Jack tossed that tissue box through, though.  For all the crap I have to put up with from him and the soldiers on base who think a scientist isn't worth anything.  For all the trouble we get ourselves into and have to get back out of, I'm actually enjoying working for the SGC again.  Working with Jack again.

          And speaking of Jack, let's hope that we can figure out what's going on in time to get him out of this mess on Argos.  I have to translate this tablet.  Have to focus.  Part of me even wants to give up for the night and start fresh tomorrow, but that rankles almost as much as having left him behind in the first place.

          Tomorrow.  Jack doesn't have tomorrow to waste right now.  It's funny, how people can say they'll do something "tomorrow" which then turns into the biggest excuse not to do it.  I've done it myself a few times, putting off... too many things.  And people.  And I can't do that to Jack.

          Gah!  Focus, Jackson!  Finish the translation!  Because even though he drives me crazy, I don't want to think about the possibility of tomorrow without Jack there.  And I try not to wonder what that really says about our... relationship?  

          Translation.  Okay, I got this part...  Yeah, that makes sense.  Whoa...

          ...Now, what are these last two symbols here?

**-End-**


End file.
